OYAMA TAKERU EL ULTIMO MAESTRO NINJA
by Sub-Zero99
Summary: EN ESTE FIC TAKERU SERA INOCENTE PERO AGUERRIDO EN LAS BATALLAS PERO TENDRA UN HAREM DE OCHO HERMOSAS CHICAS LAS CUALES TENDRA LEMON CON CADA UNA Y SERA TAKERUXHARUKOXHIMEGAMIXCHACHAXAZUKIXMINORIXAKIXYANXCILIA TODAS ELLAS SE PONDRAN DE ACUERDO EN SER LAS NOVIAS DE TAKERU EN SU TIEMPO.(OBVIAMENTE INCLUIRE A ENEMIGOS DE MORTAL KOMBAT).


OHAYMA TAKERU EL ÚLTIMO MAESTRO NINJA

Y EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO MAKEN

ESTA FIC SERA UN CROSSOVER DE MAKEN-KI CON MORTAL KOMBAT EN ESTA HISTORIA TAKERU TENDRA LOS PODERES DE SUB-zero ESTE FIC Sera un TAKERU X HARUKO X HIMEGAMI X CHACHA X AZUKI X MINORI X YAN X CILIA y ELLAS AL DEBIDO TIEMPO FORMARAN UN ACUERDO ENTRE ELLAS PARA QUE TODAS SEAN PAREJA DE UN TAKERU QUE ES INOCENTE EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS Y OBVIAMENTE TENDRA LEMON Y LA PRIMERA SERA Haruko Y ASI TENDRA SU MOMENTO ECCHI CON

CADA UNA OBVIAMENTE OBEANDO EL HECHO QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA ACADEMIA SE VOLVERAN LOCAS POR EL POR SER EL UNICO CHICO QUE NO ES PERVERTIDO SUPERANDO E INCLUSO DERROTANDO A AKAYA-SENSEI SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENZEMOS

NUESTRA HISTORIA COMIENZA CON UNA CHICA DE UN ESTRUCTURAL FIGURA CON EL CABELLO QUE LLEGA A MEDIA ESPALDA DE COLOR MORADO Y UN GRAN BUSTO QUE DEJARIA EN CELO A MUCHAS CHICAS ESTA CHICA ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE HARUKO AMAYA QUE ERA LA VICEPRESIDENTA DE TENBI Y GUARDIA DE CUARTOS DE TENBI Y UN MIEMBRO DE MAKEN-KI ESTA CHICA SE DIRIJIA A LOS DORMITORIOS YA QUE HABIA ESCUCHADO QUE SU AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA OOHAYMA TAKERU EL CUAL ELLA LE DECIA "TAKE-CHAN" DE CARIÑO YA QUE ELLA ESTABA ENAMORADA DE EL Y EL CHICO ESTABA CONSCIENTE DE ELLO SOLO QUE NO TENIA EL VALOR DE DECIRLO PASANDO UNOS MINUTOS LLEGA ALA HABITACION DE SU AMIGO DE LA INFANCIA ELLA TOCA LA PUERTA DICE

-HOLA, TAKE-CHAN-DICE ESTA ESPERANZADA QUE EL FUERA

PERO NO HUBO RESOUESTA ELLA YA SE DIRIGIA ALA SALIDA DECEPCIONADA HASTA QUE ESCUHO UNA VOZ QUE PARA ELLA SONABA COMO UN CANTO DE ANGELY ESE ERA

-HARU-NEE ERES TU? – PREGUNTO EL CHICO

CUANDO ESTE IBA SALIENDO DEL BAÑO CON SUS PANTALONES PUESTOS SUS ZAPATOS SOLO QUE EL SALIO CON SU TORSO DESNUDO Y SUS OJO QUE ERAN COMPLETAMENTE BLANCOS PERO NO ERA QUE ESTUVIESE CIEGO DE ECHO ELLA PENSO QUE ASI SE MIRABA MUY LINDO CABE DESTACAR QUE ELLA SE SONROJO EN ALTOS NIVELES DE ROJO AL VER EL TORSO DESNUDO Y SE PREOCUPO UN POCO AL VERLE CICATRIZ EN EL PECHO QUE ERA DIAGONAL DE TAMAÑO LA VIO Y LA VIO TODA ROJA PERO ESTE POR SER MUY INOCENTE NO ENTENDIA ASI QUE HIZO LO SIGUIENTE:

-HARU-NEE ESTAS BIEN TIENES FIEBRE-JUNTANDO SU FRENTE CON LA DE ELLA ESTO HIZO QUE LA CHICA SE SONROJARA

ELLA LE DIJO

-ES BUENO VERTE TAKE-CHAN-DIJO ELLA MUY ALEGRE

-TAMBIEN ES BUENO VERTE HARU-NEE-DIJO ESTE ABRAZANDOLA SORPRESIVAMENTE Y ELLA CORRESPONDIO EL ABRAZO Y DIJO

-BAKA TAKE-CHAN- DIJO ESTA CON UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO APEGANDOSE MAS A EL Y SUS PECHOS CHOCARON CON EL PECHO DESNUDO DE TAKERU Y ASI ESTUVIERON POR UN BUEN RATO HASTA QUE SE SEPARARON Y TAKERU SE PUSO LA CAMISA Y AMBOS SE DISPUSIERON A IR A LA ACADEMIA ESTUVIERON HABLANDO TODO EL CAMINO RUMBO A LA ACDEMIA EN ESE TRANSCURSO SE ENCONTRARON CON URUCHI MINAYA ADMIRADORA DE HARUKO AMAYA CABE DECIR QUE AL PRICIPIO ESTA LO VIO DE FORMA PERVERTIDA CUANDO HARUKO LE PREGUNTO PORQUE VINO A LA ACADEMIA.

-TAKE-CHAN PORQUE VINISTE A ESTA ACADEMIA-PREGUNTO ESTA CURIOSA

-BUENO SE PODRIA DECIR QUE SON DOS RAZONES-DIJO ESTE DE FORMA SINCERA

-Y CUALES SON ESAS RAZONES SE PODRIA SABER – PREGUNTO URUCHI CON UNA MIRADA DE QUE" SI DICES ALGO PERVERTIDO TE GOL´PEO PORQUE LOS CHICOS ACTUALES ERAN TODOS UNOS PERVERTIDOS PERO TODA SU PERSPECTIVA CAMBIO CON LA RESPUESTA QUE ESTE DIO

-BUENO LA PRIMERA SERIA PORQUE ESCUCHE QUE ESTA ESCUELA ANTES ERA SOLO DE MUJERES HASTA ESTE AÑO SE CONVIRTIO EN MIXTA PERO NO ES POR LA RAZO QUE CREO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO, ES PORUQE AQUÍ ME PODRE VOLVER MAS FUERTE PARA ENORGULLECER EL NOMBRE DE MIS DOS MAESTROS, Y LA SEGUNDA ES PORQUE TU ESTABAS AQUÍ Y QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE Y HABLAR DE QUE HAS HECHO TODOS ESTOS AÑO HARU-NEE- DIJO ESTE CON UNA SINCERIDAD TAN GRANDE Y UNA SONRISA QUE LO HACIA VER ENDEMONIADAMENTE ADORABLE

CON ESA RESPUESTA URUCHI CAMBIO SU PERSPECTIVA SOBRE EL CHICO DANDOLE A ENTENDER QUE NO ERA PERVERTIDO AL CONTRARIO SU MIRADA DABA A ENTENDER QUE ERA MUY INOCENTE PARA TENER PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS

ADEMAS ELLA PENSO QUE SI EL ESTUVIERA EN UNA SITUACION QUE SE PODIA HACER PENSAR MAL EL SALDRIA CORRIENDO O SE DISCULPARIA INCLINANDOSE (COSA QUE ES CIERTO) Y MIRO SU SINCERIDAD EN LO DE VOLVER A VER A SU SENPAI TRAS VARIOS AÑOS DE NO VERLA ENTONCES HARUKO VOLVIO A HABLAR Y PREGUNTO

-TAKE-CHAN PORQUE TUS OJOS SON BLANCOS Y NO AZULES COMO CUANDO ERAMOS PEQUEÑOS(SI EN MI FIC TAKERU TENDRIA OJOS AZULES)-PREGUNTO HARUKO MUY CURIOSA POR LOS OJOS DE SU AMOR PLATONICO

-ESO ES PORQUE MI ENTRENAMIENTO Y LA HABILIDAD QUE YO POSEO ME HICIRON ESE CAMBIO EN MIS OJOS PERO NO ES QUE ESTE CIEGO SOLO FUE POR MI ENTRENAMIENTO Y LA HABILDAD QUE POSEO-DIJO ESTE CON SINCERIDAD

HACIENDO QUE ELLA ASINTIERA INTENTANDO HACER OTRA PREGUNTO ELLA SE FRENO COSA QUE EL CHICO NOTO Y TAMBIEN SE FRENO COSA QUE URUCHI TAMBIEN HIZO LO QUE HARUKOHIZO SORPRENDIO A TAKERU ELLA TOCO EL PECHO DE TAKERU Y LUEGO MOVIO SU MANO EN DIAGONAL DONDE TERMINABA LA CICATRIZY PREGUNTO

-COMO TE HICISTE ESA CICATRIZ TAKE-CHAN?- PREGUNTO PREOCUPADA

-ESA FUE DE MI ULTIMA BATALLA PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO DE LA ESCLAVITUD-RESPONDIO CON SINCERIDAD

-COMO QUE "PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO-PREGUNTO URUCHI MUY CURIOSA

-ESO CREO QUE LO RESPONDERE EN OTRA OCASIÓN YA QUE ME DUELE RECORDARLO-DIJO EL CON UNA LAGRIMA RESBLANDO EN SU MEJILLA

HARUKO VIO ESO Y LE LIMPIO LA LAGRIMA CON MUCHA TERNURA Y LE DIO UN SUAVE BESO EN LA MEJILLA COSA QUE HIZO CELAR A URUCHI Y LE DIJO

-NO TE PREOCUPES TE ENTIENDO SE UQE MELO CONTARAS MAS ADELANTE TAKE-CHAN- DIJO ESTA CON UNA SONRISA RADIANTE COSA QUE SONROJO A TAKERU Y ESTE LA ABRAZO COSA QUE SORPRENDIO A HARUKO Y CORRESPONDIO

-ARIGATO HARU-NEE-APRETANDO MAS A HARUKO.

EN ESO SE DISPUSIERON A SEGUIR Y ENTRARON A LA ACADEMIA Y HARUKO DIJO

-BUENO TAKE-CHAN AQUÍ NOS SEPARAMOS TE VEO EN LA CEREMONIA DE BIENVENIDA- DIJO ELLA PARA DESPEDIRSE DE TAKERU CON UN ABRAZO Y ASI DESPIDIENDOSE

TAKERU SE DIRIGIO ALÑ GIMNASIO DE LA ACDEMIA PERO EN SU CAMINO ESCUCHO COMO UNA PELEA ES ESO VE UN CHICO CON UNA ESPADA Y UNA CHICA QUE A SU PARECER ERA MUY LINDA QUE PELEABA CON UNA ESPECIE DE BOTAS EN ESO SE DICE A SI MISMO

-EL DE LA ESPADA TIENE HABILIDAD PERO LA CHICA DE LAS BOTAS ESTA GANANDO TERRENO HMMMM SIN DUDA LA CHICA DE LAS BOTAS GANARA-SI DIJO ASI MISMO CUANDO ESCUCHO UNA VOZ

-ASI QUE TU LO NOTASTE EHHH-DIJO LA VOZ

-AHMMMM QUIEN DIJO ESO-PREGUNTO

LO QUE NO SE ESPERO ERA QUE UNA CHICA BAJO DEL ARBOL COLGADA DE CABEZA

QUE A SU PARECER LA CHICA ERA MUY HERMOSA CABELLO RUBIO PECHOS NO MUY NOTORIOS PERO DE UNA ESVELTA CADERA COSA QUE LO ENROJECIO UN POCO HASTA QUE HABLO

-DISCULPE HIME-SAMA QUE HACE COLGADA DE CABEZA-PREGUTO CURIOSO

-ES PORUQE ASI VIGILO A LOS PERVERTIDOS-DIJO ELLA

-PERVERTIDOS?- PREGUNTO

-SI PERVERTIDOS TU ERES UNO ?- LE PREGUNTO CON UNA MIRADA AFILIADA

TAKERU RESPONDIO

-NO SE DE QUE ME HABLA HIME-SAMA PERO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO VINE A ESTA ACADEMIA PARA VOLVERME MAS FUERTE PARA NO DEFRAUDAR A MIS DOS MAESTROS-RESPONDIO CON UNA SONRISA QUE HIZO QUE HIMEGAMI PENSARA QUE ERA MUY LINDO E INOCENTE ENTONCES ELLA PENSO EN LO ULTIMO QUE DIJO MENTALMENTE PERO ELLA TENIA RAZON EN ESO SALIO UNO DE SUS ESPIRITUS EL ESPIRITU DE LA TIERRA **Nojichi** Y DIJO

-HIME-SAMA VI SUS PENSAMIENTOS Y VEO QUE TIENE INTERES POR ESTE CHICO TANTO EN HABILIDADES Y ROMANTICO-DIJO NOJICHI

-EN SERIO NUNCA HABIA TENIDO ESOS SENTIMIENTOS ANTES-DIJO ESTA PENSANDO EN LO QUE LE DIJO LA DIOSA

NOJICHI DIJO:

-HIME-SAMA LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE ESTE CHICO NO SON NADA LASCIVOS COMO LOS OTROS CHICOS NI SIQUIERA A NOTADO O DICHO NADA DE SU ROPA INTERIO ADEMAS ACABO DE LEER SU MENTE Y ESTA PENSANDO QUE USTED ES MUY HERMOSA PERO NO EN TERMINOS PERVERTIDOS SI NO COMO EN UNA RELACION POR ASI DECIRLO-DIJO ELLA SIN NINGUNA DUDA- SERIA UN BUEN PARTIDO HIME-SAMA ADEMAS PUEDO VER EN SUS RECUERDO QUE HA TENIDO UN PASADO DURO CON LA MUERTE DE SUS DOS MAESTROS ERAN MUY CERCANOS A EL TAMBIEN SUS GUSTOS SON EL FUTBOL Y LOS VIDEOJUEGOS TAMBIEN LE GUSTA USAR PULSERAS COMO LO PUEDE VER AHORA Y ES FAN DE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA YA QUE HANDA UN COLLAR REPRESENTATIVO A ESO-DIJO LA DIOSA SORPRENDIENDO A HIMEGAMI EL PRIMER CHICO QUE NO LA MIRA CON OJOS LASCIVOS Y ADEMAS NO ES PERVERTIDO ENTONCES PENSO ELLA

-"ME INTERESA ESTE CHICO CUALES SERAN SUS HABILIDADES ADEMAS PENSO QUE SOY LINDA"-PENSO MIENTTRAS SE FORMABA UN SONROJO LEVE EN SU ROSTRO.

ENTONCES SE ESCUCHO UN RUIDO DE ALGO ROMPIENDOSE EN ESO LA RAMA SE CAYO HIMEGAMI CAYO ESPERANDO EL GOLPE PERO ESTE NUNCA LLEGO ELLA BRIO LOS OJO SOLO PARA SORPRENDERSE YA QU ETAKERU LA TENIA CARGADA ESTILO NUPCIAL COSA QUE HIZO QUE SU SONROJO AUMENTARA ENTONCES TAKERU HABLO Y DIJO

-HIME-SAMA ESTA BIEN-PREGUNTO ALGO PREOCUPADO

-EHHH, AH SI ESTOY BIEN NO TE PREOCUPES –DIJO ELLA MIENTRAS TAKERU LA PONIA DE PIE Y SE FORMABA UNA SONRISA EN EL ROSTRO DE HIMEGAMI

-ME ALEGRA MUCHO HIME-SAMA-DIJO ESTE FELIZ QUE NO SE HAYA LASTIMADO

-HIMEGAMI-DIJO ELLA DEJANDO EN DUDA A TAKERU – PUEDES DECIRME HIMEGAMI-DIJO ELLA CON SU SONRISA

-MUY BIEN HIMEGAMI-SAMA-DIJO EL PERO NO TERMINO DE DECRILO

-SOLO HIMEGAMI NO ME GUSTA EL SAMA –

-OK HIMEGAMI-SAN UN GUSTO SALUDARLE MI NOMBRE ES OOHAYMA TAKERU PERO SOLO DIGAME TAKERU-DIJO EL CON SU SONRISA MARCA REGISTRADA-MUY BIEN HIMEGAMI-SAN NOS VEMOS DESPUES LLEGARE TARDE A LA CEREMONIA DE BIENVENIDA-DIJO MENTRAS SALUDABA DE ESPALDA CON SU MANO AGITANDOSE

HIMEGAMI LO VIO Y SE QUEDO PENSANDO "ESTE CHICO ES ESPECIAL ADEMAS ES EL UNICO HOMBRE QUE NO ME HA VISTO CON OJOS LASCIVOS CREO QUE A ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS LE DICEN ESTAR ENAMORADA " PENSO ELLA MIENTRAS UN SONROJO SE APARECIO EN SU CARA

(SALTO DE TIEMPO )

PODEMOS VER A UN TAKERU RELAJADO ENMTRANDO AL GIMNASIO Y TOMANDO SU LUGAR EN LOS ASIENTOS MIENTRAS QUE EN LOS CUADRILATEROS MIENTRAS EN EL ESCENARIO ESTABAN PROBANDO EL MICROFONO TY HARUKO PENSO

-AHHHH ESTO ESTA TOMANDO MUCHO TIEMPO-PENSO CON PESADEZ

MIENTRAS QUE LA DIRETORA HABLO PARA DAR EL DISCURSO DE BIENVENIDA

-CHICOS FELICITACIONES POR SU ADMISION SOY LA DIRECTORA DE LA ACADEMIA TENBI MINORI ROKUJO ME GUSTARIA HABLAR SOBRE LA ACADEMIA A LOS NUEVOS RECLUTAS EL LEMA DE NUESTRA ES : CORAZON , BELLEZA Y CUERPO NUESTROS CORAZONES Y CUERPOS DEBEN SER FUERTES Y BELLOS ESTE LEMA NO CAMBIARA AUNQUE NOS CONVIRTAMOS EN UNA ESCUELA MIXTA CHICOS Y CHICAS LLEVEN ESTE LEMA EN SUS CORAZONES Y PREPAREN SU CUERPO Y ALMA CUMPLAN LAS REGLAS DE LA ESCUELA TANTO EN EL AMOR COMO EN LA GUERRA TOMEN SUS DECISIONES SABIAMENTE-TERMINO DE DECIR MINORI

TAKERU PENSO

-EN EL "AMOR" Y LA "GUERRA"-SE DIJO ASI MISMO

LADIRECTORA CONTINUO-PARA OBTENER UNO DE LOS OCHO MAKEN ORIGINALES

ESTUDIARAN LOS ELEMENTOS DEBEN DOMINAR LOS ELEMENTOS NESECARIOS PARA OBTENER UNO DE LOS OCHO MAKEN UN FUTURO BRILLSNTE LES ESPERA-DIJO MINORI

-HMMM MAKEN NO POSEO PERO SI DOMINO BIEN LOS ELENTOS SOLO QUE NO LOS USO CON FRECUENCIO-DIJO EN VOZ BAJA

-BUENO SUPONGO QUE UNA DEMOSTRACION VISUAL SERA LA FORMA MAS RAPIDA DE EXPLICARLES-TERMINO MINORI-DE LA CLASE 2B NUMERO 6 KINUA GALLETE, Y TAMBIEN DE LA CLASE 2B NUMERO 7 AZUKI SHINATSU

KINUA DIJO

-DIRECTORA ,AZUKI-SAN Y YO YA TUVIMOS NUESTRA PELEA-DIJO ESTA

-AH ES CIERTO ?-PREGUNTO MINORI

-SI Y YO GANE -DIJO AZUKI

-AHHH MI KUUCHAN DE AHORA EN MAS AZUKI-SAN LA ABRAZARA MUY FUERTE TODS LAS NOCHES SU S LAGRIMAS EMPAPARAN LAS ALMOHADAS –DCIENDOLE DE FORMA DRAMATICA Y CON LAGRIMAS.

-EHH NO SABIA QUE A AZKI-SAN LE INTERESARAN LOS ANIMALES Y PELEARON POR ESO?-TERMINO MINORI

AZUKI DIJO

-GALLETE COMO SABIAS ESO,NO QUIERO DECIR PAREN DE HABLAR DE ESO-DIJO FURIOSA

-JAJAJAJA ES SOLO UNA REFRESCANTE VENGANZA-DIJO ELLA

-DIRECTORA QUE HACEMOS AHORA –QPREGUNTO FURAN TAKAKI PRESIDENTA DEL CONSEJO.

-QUE ALGUIEN MAS DE UNA DEMOSTRACION ENTONCES-DIJO MINORI

-DIRECTORA-DIJO HIMEHAMI CON UNA ESCENA ECHHI MOSTRANDO SUS BRAGAS MIENTRA TODOS LOS CHICOS SE ILUSIONABAN EN ELLA-YO HIMEGAMI KODAMA PARTICIPARE EN UNA PELEA

-HIMEGAMI-SAN-DIJERON TAKERU Y HARUKO

-Y MI OPONENTE SER AESTE CHICO –DIJO CON UNA SONRISA Y UN SONROJO NOTABLE

-YO ESTA SEGURA HIMEGAMI-SAN-DIJO EL

-ESPERA HIMEGAMI-SAN TAKERU NO OOHAYMA TAKERU ES UN ESTUDIANTE NUEVO-DIJO ELLA CON PREOCUPACION

-SI LO SE EL ME SALVO DE GOLPÉARME LA CABEZA HACE UN RATO Y POR LO QUE VEO ES EL UNICO CHICO QUE NO ES PERVERTIDO EN ESTA ESCUELA-DIJO ELLA CON SERIEDAD Y SONROJADA

-ESPERA COMO QUE UNICO ALUMNO NO PERVERTIDO EN LA ACADEMIA –PREGUNTO AZUKICON DUDA

-COMO LO ESCUCHASTE AZUKI ESTE CHICO NO SE FIJA EN LOS PECHOS NI NADA SOLO SE FIJA EN LAS BATALLAS Y EN SUS GUSTOS PERSONALES ADEMAS NO LE MIRAS EL ROSTRO INOCENTE QUE TIENE-DIJO HIMGAMI

EN ESO AZUKI HIZO CASO A LO QUE HIMEGAMI DIJO Y LE VVIO EL ROSTRO UNA CARA TAN SANTA QUE PARECE QUE NO SERIA CORROMPIDA POR NADIE A NO SER QUE UNA MUJER LO HAGA ESTO HIZO A AZUKI A PENSAR AL CONTRARIO UN POCO SOBRE LOS HOMBRE Y QUE ALGUNOS NO ESTABAN PERDIDOS Y SE FIJO EN SUS OJOS Y PREGUNTO

-OYE ERES CIEGO?-PREGUNTO AZUKI

TAKERU SE CAYO ESTILO ANIME POR LA PREGUNTA I DIJO VCON LAGRIMAS ANIME

-PORQUE TODAS LAS PERSONAS ME PREGUNTAN ESO-

-PERO TAKE-CHAN TUS OJOS ERAN AZULES NO COMPLETAMENTE BLANCOS-DIJO ELLA

-ESO LO RESPONDERE EN OTRO MOMENTO HARU-NEE PERO AHORA UNA SENPAI ME HARETADO A UNA BATALLA ALGO QUE NO PUEDO RECHAZAR – DIJO CHOCANDO SU PUÑO CON SU PALMA ABIERTA

ESTO SORPRENDIO A MAS DE UNO PORQUE NO CUALQUIERA ESTA FELIZ POR UNA BATALLA PERO LOS AMIGOS DE HIMAGAMI ESTABAN MAS SORPRENDIDOS POR EL ENTUSIASMO DEL CHICO EN ESO VOLTERON A VER A TAKERU PERO NO ESTABA EN ESO APARECIO DESDE EL SUELO DE FRENTE EN UN A CAPA DE HIELO COSA QUE SORPRENDIO A TODOS LOS PRESENTES INCLUSO A HIMEGAMI

-ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLA HIMEGAMI-SAN-DIJO ESTE CON UNA SONRISA QUE ENAMORO E HIZO QUE GRITARAN LAS CHIVCAS DICIENDO

-KYYYAAAAAA ESTAN LINDA Y ESA SONRISA DAN GANS DE COMERSELO-DIJERON LAS CHICAS COSA QUE LAS CHICAS DE MAKEN-KI TAMBIEN PENSAORN

-SE QUE NO ME DECEPCIONARAS TAKERUN-KUN POR ESO TE RETE A ESTA BATALLA-DIJO ELLA CVON UNA SONRISA

-BIEN EMPEZEMOS –

-BIEN TENDRAN TRES MINUTOS PARA DERROTAR AL OPONENTE BIEN EMPIECEN-DIJO MINORI

EN ESO LOS DOS CHICOS EN UN ARRANQUE DE VELOCIDAD CHOCARON SUS PUÑOS CREANDO UN CRATER DONDE ELLOS ESTABAN PARADOS Y ASI ESTUVIERON INTERCAMBIANDO PUÑETAZOS HASTA QUE DECIDIERON CAMBIAR A LAS PATADAS COSA QUE AMBOS BLOQUEABAM CON FACILIDAD LAS PATADAS DEL OTRO HASTA QUE TOMARON DISTANCIA Y EN ESO APARECIO HIMEGAMI PIDIO QUE APARECIERA KAGASUCHI Y DIJO

-ME LLAMO HIME-SAMA-PREGUNTO

-SI QUIERO QUE EFECTUES UNO DE MIS ATAQUES-DIJO ELLA

-BIEN-DIJO EL MIENTRAS MATERIALIZABA FUEGO HIMEGAMI DESDE SUS MANOS PARA TOMAR POR SORPRESA A TQKERU LANZANDO EL ORVE DE FUEGO, TAKERU DESAPARECIO Y EL HUMO CUBRIA DONDE ESTABA TAKERU O DONDE DEBIA ESTAR CUANDO EL SE DISIPO No estaba TAKERU DONDE SE SUPONIA QUE ESTABA TODOS PENSARON QUE SE CARBONIZO O ALGO PEOR LOS AMIGOS DE HIMEGAMI NO LO PODIAN CREER ELLA HABIA ECHO "CARBON" AUN NUEVO ESTUDIANTE QUE ERA EL UNICO DIFERENTE A TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE LA ACADEMIA PERO LO QUE NADIE SE ESPERO FUERA QUE TAKERU APARCIERA DESDE EL SUELO POR DETRÁS DE HIMEGAMI TODOS LOS PRESENTES SE SORPRENDIERON PORUQE CREYERON QUE HABIA MUERTO HASTA QUE EL HABLO POR DETRÁS DE HIMEGAMI

-UFF POR POCO Y NO LA CUENTO-DIJO HACIENDO QUE HIMEGAMI VOLTEARA DE GOLPE –HIMEGAMI-SAN POR LO QUE VEO ME ATACO CON TODO SU PODER PERO NO SERIA JUSTO QUE YO TAMPOCO SE LOS MOSTRARA-PARA HACER UNA FORMAS RARAS CON SUS DEDOS PARA QUE LUEGO UNA CAPA DE HIELO CUBRIO A TAKERU POCO A POCO SORPRENDIENDO A LOS PRESENTES MAS A LA DIRECTORA Y A LOS MIEMBROS DE MAKEN-KI Y A HIMEGAMI PENSANDO-"ESTE CHICO ES INTERESANNTE PERO POR LO QUE VEO TAMBIEN TENDRE COMPETENCIA""-REFIRIENDOSE A HARUKO Y A ALGUNOS MIEMBROS DE MAKEN-KI PERO EN ESO TODA LA CAPA DE HIELO CUBRIO A TAKERU PARA SORPRESA DE TODOS ESTE SE DESTRUYO Y REVELEANDO A UN TAKERU COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENETE ESTE ESTABA VESTIDO CON UN TRAJE DE NINJA DE COLOR AZUL

Y NEGRO(EL TRAJE BLUE STEEL DE MORTAL KOMBAT X SOLO QUE ESTE POSEERA UN CAMBIA

ESTE TENDRA LAS CADENAS DE SCORPION) ESTO IMPRESIONO AUN MAS A HIMEGAMI Y A LOS

MIEMBROS DE MAKEN-KI DICENDO MENTALMENTE TODOS-"ESTE CHICO TIENE MUCHAS

SORPRESAS"- EN ESO LA VOZ DE TAKERU SE OYO SOLO QUE DIFERENTE

-MUY BIEN HIMEGAMI-SAN LLEGO LA HORA DE PELEAR ENSERIO-DIJO ESTO MIENTRAS CREABA HIELO EN SU MANO Y LO DESTRUIA EN EL MISMO MOMENTO, ESTO DEJO IMPRESIONADO A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS YT MAESTROS POR SABER QUE MAKEN ERA EL QUE ESTE CHICO POSEIA

MIENTRAS QUE LOS MIEMBROS DE MAKEN-KI NO HALLABAN QUE DECIR HASTA AZUKI ,CHACHA, URAN, MINORI, AKI, URUCHI, KIMI Y HARUKO ESTABAN IMPRESIONADAS POR LAS HABILIDADES EN ESO MINORI DIJO MENTALMENTE-EL NORMALMENTE ES INOCENTE Y AMABLE PERO A LA HORA DE PELEAR DEJA ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LADO Y SEVCONVIERTE EN UN GUERRRO LLENO DE RABIA-TERMINO DE PENSAR MINORI

EN EL CUADRILATERO HIMEGAMI Y TAKERU EMPEZARON OTRA RONDA DE GOLPES Y PUÑETAZOS DESPUES VOLVIERON A CAMBIAR A LAS PATADAS HASTA QUE HIMEGAMI DECIDIO VOLVER A USAR EL MISMO MOVIMIENTO CON TAKERU, TAKERU SE DIJO CAER DE ESPALDA Y APARECIO DETRÁS DE HIMEGAMI PARA DARLE UNA PATADA EN LA ESPALDA LANZARLE HIELO PARACONGELARLA Y DESPUES PROPINARLE UN COMBO (EL COMBO DE SUB-ZERO EN MORTAL KOMBAT 9) EN ESO HIMEGAMI DIJO ALGO QUE NUNCA DIRIA Y ESO ES

-ME RINDO-DIJO ELLA TIRADA EN EL SUELO Y CON SU PLAYERA RASGADA POR ALGUNOS LADOS COMPROMETEDORES HASTA QUE LO SIGUIENTE QUE TAKERU HIZO LA SORPRENDIO , EL VOLVIO A HACER LOS EXTRAÑOS SIGNOS CON SUS MANOS Y LAS POSO EN EL ESTOMAGO DE HIMEGAMI PARA QUE UNA LUZ AZUL ILUMINRA EL GIMNASIO PARA QUE LUEGO ESTE QUITARA SUS MANOS DE EL ESTOMAGO DE HIMEGAMI Y LE DIJERA:

-LISTO HIMEGAMI-SAN YA NO TIENE HERIDAS – ESTO SORPRENDIO A TODOS Y MAS A LOS MIEMBROS DE MAKEN-KI YA QUE CURO A HIMEGAMI—hmm eres alguien muy interesante takeru sin duda no eres como todos los hombres en esta academia-ESTO SORPRENDIO A TODAS LAS CHICAS YA QUE SI HIMEGAMI DECIA ALGO SOBRE ALGUIEN ES PORQUE ERA CIERTO—No entiendo a que se refiere Himegami-san—DIJO ESTE MIENTRAS LADEABA LA CABEZA DE UN FORMA MUY TIERNA QUE HIZO QUE LAS CHICAS GRITARAN—KYYYYYAAAAAA ES TAN TIERNO—MIENTRAS OTRAS TENIAN PENSAMIENTOS NADA SANTOS Y OTRAS TENIAN UN SANGRADO NASAL MASIVO Y LAS CHICAS DE MAKEN-KI TENIAN OTROS PLANES PARA EL COMO RECLUTARLO HASTA QUE SE OYO UNA VOZ DICIENDO—WOW TAKERU-SAMA ERESMUY FUERTE—EN ESO SALTO UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO Y UNA MIRADA GATUNA DANDOLE UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA COSA QUE PUSO CELOSA Y CUANDO DIGO TODAS ES A TODAS(INCLUYENDO A LA TSUNDERE HIMAGEMI)PERO ESO HIZO QUE HARUKO TENGA UNA MIRADA SOMBRIA EN CONTRA DE LA CHICA.

(AQUÍ PASARA LO MISMO DE LA HISTORIA SOLO QUE HIMEGAMI TOMARA A TAKERU COMO UN ENEAMIGO Y TAKERU TENDRA UN CUARTO APARTE PERO MAS GRANDE CON LAS COSAS D UNCHICO NORMAL NI PENSAMIENTOS PERVERTIDOS COMO POSTERS DE DBZ , ONE PIECE Y NARUTO Y TAMBIEN POSTERS DE JUEGOS COMO OUTLAST ,FIFA y STREET FIGHTHERS Y TBIEN DE FUTBOL COMO EL F.C BARCELONA , BORRUSIA DORMUND Y TAMBIEN DE HEROES XOMO SPIDERMAN,WOLVERINE, DAREDEVIL y DEADPOOL.)

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITILO 1 DE MAKEN-KI ESPRO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS Y NEGATIVOS SE DEPIDE SU AMIGO

SUB-ZERO99


End file.
